


(NS)13. 感官習慣

by cye_1215



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 尼特系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	(NS)13. 感官習慣

**＊肉渣**   
**＊戀童癖**

「我能不能去你家？」

他照著以前的習慣，每三天到公園偷看，或者發呆一小時。大約半個月，男孩從他眼前路過好幾次，有時候看了一眼，大多無視。  
也不覺得心灰意冷，人說由奢入儉難，但當那個奢已經超越奢侈，瀕臨夢的階段，就不會有什麼難不難了，本來就不應該實現的嘛。  
可是不管是人生第一次（被）口交、口爆，都真實的很難只當成夢。他還記得老二在小嘴巴裡進進出出的溫度與觸感，市面上沒一款飛機杯能比擬。

基於這樣的心態，他仍然乖乖報到，而洗澡剪頭髮也列入必行公事中，跟每天尻槍一樣，不能忘記。

回到正題，男孩今天來找他了。蹲在旁邊用腳讓他射了兩發，濕濕的襪子被男孩惡趣味的塞進對方包裡。  
「我家？」「嗯。」

喔呀喔呀，這是全壘打的節奏？他回想最近新買的正太H game，以及衝動下標、昨天到貨的幾套情趣角色扮演服，剛塞進褲檔的陰莖又起反應。  
一日一發是正常的，和男孩碰面都要噴好幾次，到最後馬眼疼個要命半點精都出不來，差點以為自己要重口的……嗯。

再說他家、身為尼特，當然住老家啊。

男孩撐著下顎，「唔，二宮君是尼特吧。」  
「嗯。」「兄弟姊妹？」「各一個。」「诶——」

真多。大大眼睛傳遞訊息，比起不滿更多的是驚奇。怎麼說，畢竟是少子化時代，一家有五個小孩，挺厲害的。  
男孩嘟嚷了句不太好聽的形容詞，起身拍拍褲子上的草。

「算啦。」小手拉拉衣角。「帶你去我的秘密基地。」

拒絕帶人回家反而刷了好感度？果真不是一般攻略路線。

和式宅邸清幽宜人，即使冬天也不凍，冷冷涼涼的適合睡覺。他感慨著，不愧是貴族學校的學生，秘密基地長這樣，根本少爺。  
「其實是我爺爺家，不過爺爺去度假半年，給了我鑰匙說可以隨意來玩。」

男孩靠在木窗前，伸手脫了自己的小短褲。「來。」

他覺得很奇妙，明明沒有半句解釋，他就是知道男孩要他幹嘛。半蹲，手掌隔著白色小內褲搓揉小屁股，男孩反手摸索解開他的褲釦，用力一扯，老舊拉鍊流暢的分開，令人滿意的陰莖彈打到腿上，又濕又硬。  
敞開的窗戶吹入涼氣絲毫沒有清醒作用，聽著男孩淺淺笑聲，他不小心出力壓得皮膚發紅。

左手被男孩抓去啃咬，他單手扶著老二，塞進男孩夾緊的大腿間。

動作蠻單調的，也就前前後後、左右扭扭。不過沾滿大腿的液體像口水似的，黏答答、他盯著盯著就想射了。  
「今天真快。」「剛已經射兩次…」男孩笑了笑，雙手包住龜頭摸摸揉揉，將他稀薄的精液接在手裡。「好吧。」  
他粗喘兩聲，軟掉的陰莖滑回褲檔。男孩轉過身，指指他。從高潮回過神，然後乖乖地隨指示半跪。

小孩子的精液真的不太腥，吃下去意外的感覺不差。他還想再吸幾口，卻被推開頭。

「洗澡。」  
「喔。…對了，我可以叫你翔醬嗎？」  
「可以啊。等等陪我打遊戲，二宮…ニノ很厲害的吧？」  
「當然，我半夜在網上跟外國人玩黑白棋也是大殺四方呢。」  
「哇嗚——」

（END


End file.
